


Ash's Island

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Beach Sex, Bestiality, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Mental Shift, Other, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Stranded on a mysterious island; Ash, Brock and James discover that their Pokemon want to transform them and breed them.





	

Ash had been scared before, he was big enough now to admit he had been scared plenty of times on this Journey he was on. But this was a different kind of scared and in many ways a much worse fear than any fears he had had before. 

Ash's mouth was on autopilot, whatever was coming out of it Ash had no ideal at the moment. He was too focused on what was happening, his Charizard, Pikachu, all his Pokemon, all their Pokemon had turned on them. It was Charizard who had shredded his pants and underwear and it was Charizard who was holding him down right now. But even more unnerving was what Pikachu was doing, his mouse friend was between his legs nuzzling Ash's flaccid cock which to Ash's shame was quickly growing less and less flaccid.

His mind slipped backwards to the events that had occurred since they capsized on this island. They had put their differences with Team Rocket aside so they could find a way out of here, they had pigged out on the strange fruit on the trees and then...well then this morning everything had gone nut-so while they were exploring the forest. Misty and Jesse...well there were these Nidorino's...and somehow Misty and Jesse ended up on their hands and knees allowing those Pokemon to fuck them...and then the girls had transformed into Nidorina and ran off. Then the three of them left had ended up here on the beach in the situation they were in now.

"Ash! Anybody! Help" he heard Brock scream to his left. He looked over to see that Brock was in the same situation, his Onix was holding him down while Vulpix licked at his erection (a sight which would have made Ash throw up under any other circumstances). James on his right was no better off, his Victreebel had him wrapped up in its vines while Meowth played with James' nether regions.

As Ash's own cock became a full-fledged erection of six-and-a-half inches, it became engulfed in pain, a sensation that felt like it was being eaten from the inside out. Charizard released him, sitting down beside him as the Dragon-like Pokemon spout smoke from it's nose. Ash tried to jump at the chance to get free, but his body was no longer listening to him. He couldn't move a single muscle that wasn't part of his head, and again Ash's thought's slipped back to Misty and Jesse, to the sight of their beautiful pussies being fucked like they were bitches...and his aching cock went into overdrive and shot its seed across Ash's shirt. 

Inch by inch the pain within Ash's dick was disappearing, but it also felt like his cock was disappearing too, shortening. His eyes confirmed this, he could see the cock he was so proud of (isn't every guy proud of their manhood, if Brock was any indication that was an extreme yes) shrinking, reversing inwards. He watched in horror as Pikachu continued to stroke what was left of his cock until it and his balls too, disappeared completely, leaving in their wake solely a small hole. A small hole that he shouldn't have there, nor wanted there for that matter.

He looked his buddy Pikachu in the eyes but what looked back at him was not the friend he remembered. There was such darkness in the eyes, he couldn't believe it. But equally scary was what was happening below Pikachu's eyes, between the two yellow back feet. He knew Pikachu was male, but now for the first time he was seeing the actual proof to that as the sheath hidden under fur came to life. He had never thought about what any of his Pokemon's genitalia looked like (nor wanted too, although he had once got a good, unwanted view of the anatomy hanging between one of his Tauros' back legs) yet what he saw come out from between Pikachu's legs would not be anything he imagined. Sure it was similar to the cock he had just had in the sense that it was a cock, but it was also so different. It was as red as Pikachu's cheeks, with small patches of black, and fully extended it had to be close to the length of what Ash just had, which was enormous for a Pokemon of Pikachu's size. It also didn't have a head, at least not like Ash's cock had, instead it just curved inwards and then sprouted out a little farther outwards with an even smaller tube that looked like an extra tentacle.

"Please, Pikachu!" Ash begged, but his electric mouse Pokemon wasn't paying him any attention, well other than the hole that had replaced his cock. That hole actually looked like a miniature...no, it couldn't be, a vagina belonged no where on his body.

"Meowth Stop!" Cried James and Ash turned to look and his Frenemy. He turned just in time to see Meowth shove, a thick, pale, barbed-like-a-cactus cock into the James' groin where a much larger looking pussy than Ash's now resided.

The sounds of pleasurable moans mixed with sobbing came from Brock's direction and Ash turned to see his traveling companion in the same predicament, a vagina where his manhood should be, and his prized Pokemon-Vulpix, balls deep in him and fucking him hard.

Ash didn't see it, but he certainly felt it as Pikachu thrusted it's rod into Ash's own small vagina. Pikachu's cock was surprisingly much larger than the small passage Ash had between his legs, and it stretched his new inner walls out with pain. He couldn't help but hiss from the sudden assault, but then the cock was retreating he felt relieved. Only it didn't retreat all the way, only partially before it was forced back in him even deeper and harder. His new genitalia came to life, this time there was less pain and more friction which caused his walls to tingle with a new, strange pleasure, as they began to lubricate themselves so that his Pokemon pal could fuck him easier.

It all felt so strange, he couldn't believe he was finally losing his virginity, except not in any way he had ever pictured it. He was losing his virginity to his Pokemon as some kind of female hybrid, meaning that he was still a virgin in the male department. Sure he had masturbated a lot like most teen boys do, he had jerked off to thoughts of Misty quite a few times, but he didn't jack-off no where near as much as he knew Brock did. And while Brock had managed to fuck a chick or two before, Ash had never gotten that far, never had his cock balls deep inside a pussy or anything other than his own fist, and now he was afraid he was never going to get to have that experience.

Pikachu's third thrust was even faster and managed to push the cock within even farther, tickling even more of Ash's inner-folds. His thoughts were being quickly overran with the pleasure in his groin, a sensation he couldn't help but want more of. With another thrust, all fear was gone.

Ash closed his eyes and let the pleasure in his groin overtake him. He could feel the rest of his body morphing with each agonizing thrust of that mouse cock in him, feel his limbs and entire body mass shrinking, but he honestly didn't care. His mind was overpowered by the amazing sensation of sex. Nothing about himself mattered anymore, all that mattered with the cock that was inside him. He was made to serve a Pokemon's cock, his sole purpose in life was to provide a hole for a cock to use to get off. He never wanted his pussy to be without a cock again. How could he have lived these fourteen and a half years without realizing that this was his true purpose.

Pikachu's thrusts were getting quicker and quicker, the friction in Ash's wet groin sending him even deeper into a bliss. He could feel a pressure building within those walls. His orgasm was building he could tell. It wasn't that different from having a cock in that way, and with just a few more thrusts and the pressure hit his highest point and broke like a damn. His inner-folds gotten even wetter as a flood of mind-numbing pleasure flooded throughout his body to every corner. His eyes flew open and he noticed that Pikachu was hovering over him somehow, as if the rodent had grown to human size, not that he cared at the moment.

The thrust's to his groin came to a sudden halt and suddenly Pikachu was climaxing within him. The cock erupted, sending jet-waves of Pika-sperm deep within his vagina. Jet after jet of hot, thick semen came shooting out of that cock and it felt better than amazing, he wanted more and more of it, was it possible to ever have enough semen inside you.  
Pikachu began to retract his cock from Ash's hole even though it was still producing sperm like crazy. Who knew that Pokemon could produce so much cum, especially compared to the few shots that Ash would produce whenever he masturbated.

With his cock out of Ash's pussy, Pikachu moved it so that it shot another two jets of creamy semen onto Ash's furry belly, before aiming its cock to shoot the last two jets onto Ash's muzzle. 

Pikachu backed up a few steps breathing deeply and Ash enjoyed the bliss that still overwhelmed him. He already wanted more, even though his vagina was overfull of Pika-cum, the sexual liquid dripping out his pussy and onto the sandy beach underneath him. He licked his lips, or really what was now his muzzle, and got his first real taste of semen. It reminded him of milk in a way, only better. It was salty and sort of sweet and warm and no other taste could ever compare to the amazingness of what just came out of his Pikachu's penis.

He wanted to taste more, so he took his yellow hand and scooped up what he could from his yellow, furry belly when a realization came over him. Pikachu hadn't grown bigger, he had grown smaller. Not only was he smaller, but he was no longer human. He was a Pikachu, a Pikachu bitch. But then of course he was, what better way to service a Pikachu than to be one yourself.

He brought his paw to his mouth and licked up what he could of the yellow semen Pikachu had gifted him with. He was coming down from the sexual high, and was beginning to realize what he had just done. Some of his old self was returning to him, this wasn't right, he didn't want to be a bitch, nor did he want to be fucked.

Ash turned his head to see that James was in no better of a situation. James was now a Meowth, and the former Team Rocket member was riding the real Meowth cowgirl style as if he/she couldn't get enough of that cock. Ash had just experience that feeling.

On Ash's other side was Brock, who was a full-fledged Vulpix now, still being bred doggy style. 

Ash knew he had to get out of this place, and quickly. He couldn't let sex overcloud his mind again, he had to find a way to fix all this. He stood up onto his two short, stubby feet and noticed Charizard sitting on a rock a few feet away. It was really a single part of Charizard though that caught Ash's attention and that was Charizard's groin. Between it's legs, poking proudly out of its groin, was a monster of a cock. It looked a lot like the cock that Ash use to have, only massively bigger, and red, and scaly. It also looked appetizing, and alluring, and...No. Ash needed to get out of here.

He gotten on all fours and went to run into the forest, to get away from all this, but his traitorous feet took him and different direction and he found himself instead mere inches from the tip of Charizard's cock. What was he thinking? How could he possibly run off when there was such an amazing cock here that needed to be worshiped. 

He felt a sudden need to have Charizard's cock in him, whether that be in his pussy, mouth or tail-hole, he didn't care, just so long as the amazing cock was in him. But his holes were far too small for such a large cock, but he could still lick it. So he stuck out his tongue and began running it over the scaly skin of the head. It tasted amazing, although it was sort of rough like sandpaper and hot like fire, but he didn't care it was a cock, and cocks were his specialty.

After a few licks of the lollipop known as Charizard's dick, Ash felt his body begin to change again. His whole body began to glow white as he began to grow larger and larger, his limbs, his tail, his insides reshaping, changing until mere seconds later he was a Charizard also, a very female Charizard though. 

His new body felt powerful, and yet he could care less about its power, what he cared about was that cock before him. He needed to service it, and now he could do it properly.

Ash didn't give Charizard a chance to move, he grabbed a hold of the fiery dragon and pushed their groins together. He moved his groin down allowing the thick red, hot, rough cock to slide into his tight pussy slowly. There was no pain from the stretching of his walls this time, but the sandpaper texture of the cock did scratch his inner walls. It scratched his inner folds (which were already dripping with his own slick) raw, and yet instead of causing pain or discomfort it felt amazing.

Charizard just sat there and relaxed as Ash did all the work, pushing himself all the way down onto the cock before slowly pushing himself back up and then down again. The movements just felt natural to him, he had seen it once on one of the porno's that Brock had saved to his miniature computer, some slut had been riding a guy just like Ash was doing now, and it was amazing.

As Ash slowly fucked himself on Charizard's erection, another Pokemon came swooping down from out of the air beside them. It was another Charizard, a wild one at that, and while Ash's first thought as a trainer would have been to battle and catch, the only thing he wanted to do with this second Charizard right now was to fuck it. The wild Charizard must have had the same ideal, for it's cock was out of its sheath in no time, and while it was no where near as big as Ash's Charizard's cock, it was still massive.

Ash wanted to fuck this second Charizard right then and there, but he only had one pussy, so what was he going to do? Then he remembered about his ass, and he playfully raised his tail up so that his Tail-hole was in clear viewing to the second fire Pokemon.

The new Charizard took the invitation and went with it, stepping behind Ash, moments latter it had its dong up Ash's virgin asshole a few seconds later with one thrust. The pain took Ash by surprise, the feeling of having his ass full with cock was quite different too. But he honestly didn't care, it made him feel all the much better overall knowing he was pleasuring two cocks at once. His body was doing its job, the more cocks the better, no matter what.

The second Charizard thrusted against his ass with a fierceness and no bars held force, which felt more amazing with each thrust and made Ash fuck himself on his Charizard's dick even faster. This was the life. This was what made life worth living, the only thing he could ever care about again. As he continued in the sexual bliss the outcome of this whole situation came clear to him. This was his life now, the same went for James and Brock. His sole purpose was to sexually pleasure any male Pokemon on this island, and that's what he would do until the day he died. He would transform from Pokemon to Pokemon just to satisfy their cock's needs and what could be better than that. How lucky was he that he had came across this island.

As Ash thought about his life to be, about all the different Pokemon cocks that were going to be fucking him within the next few days and weeks, he couldn't hold back anymore and had his second orgasm as a female. This in turn caused both Charizards to tense up and fill his two holes with their magma-hot sperm.

This was the life.


End file.
